Señas de identidad
by Kiriahtan
Summary: ¿De verdad parecía lesbiana con aquel corte de pelo? Carol nunca había pensado en cambiárselo y menos en el último año: no era que hubiera habido mucho tiempo para cambios de look.


Aunque esto empezó como una idea sin mucha forma de adónde iba a ir el fic, el resultado me ha gustado bastante. Está basado en un detalle del capítulo 3x08, cuando Axel cree que Carol es lesbiana por el corte de pelo que lleva.

* * *

**·**

**Señas de identidad**

**·**

Carol se miró en el espejo en silencio. El espejo estaba desconchado en la esquina superior, y se había caído un trozo y se veía el material marrón que servía de base al espejo. Se cogió un mechón de pelo corto, examinándolo en su reflejo.

Le había crecido un poco desde que todo aquello había comenzado pero aún así se lo cortaba de vez en cuando con unas tijeras o con una cuchilla si no había nada más a mano. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo corto y ya creía que no sabría qué hacer con él si se lo dejaba tan largo como Beth. Además tenía el pelo de un tono gris oscuro. Llevándolo tan corto no se notaba pero si lo llevase tan largo como otra de las chicas del grupo, o incluso como Maggie que llevaba solo una media melena, ¿cómo quedaría? No confiaba mucho en que el resultado fuese bueno y hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba por su aspecto físico. Siendo francos, en la situación en la que estaban era de lo último que nadie podía preocuparse.

¿De verdad ofrecía el aspecto de una lesbiana? Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Para Axel parecía muy evidente. Ella, en cambio, aunque conocía algunos estereotipos como el pelo corto o las camisas a cuadros, no tenía muy claro cómo debía ser el aspecto de una lesbiana. Incluso esos dos detalles estereotipados creía que podían cumplirse o no. La gente era muy diversa a fin de cuentas y nunca había conocido a una mujer con esas inclinaciones para tener una base sobre la que sustentar sus suposiciones.

Mirándose al espejo se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en aquel último año. No solo desde que empezó el fin del mundo, sino desde la muerte de Ed. Desde la muerte de Sophia también.

Era Ed quien insistía en que llevase el pelo corto. Cuando eran novios le gustaba que llevase el pelo largo pero después de casarse decía que solo hacía que otros hombres se fijasen en ella.

Había cambiado mucho, sí. Ya no era la misma mujer. Todos ellos habían cambiado en realidad. Pero la mujer que había sido antes de todo aquello no hubiera sido capaz de sostener un rifle sin que le temblasen las manos, ni hubiera sido capaz de pensar en matar a un hombre porque intentaban arrebatarles el último refugio que habían conseguido. Y aunque aquella mujer algunas noches había permanecido despierta mientras su marido dormía a pata suelta roncando, imaginándose lo que fuese que desapareciese de pronto por arte de magia pero temiendo lo que podría ocurrir si eso sucedía, no hubiera sido capaz de romperle la cabeza con un pico para evitar que se reanimase.

Se soltó el mechón de pelo y se miró de perfil. Había perdido mucho y había tenido que cambiar a la fuerza, no había habido otra elección, pero ahora era la mujer que debía ser. Ahora era fuerte, ahora podía ayudar a sus amigos, a su familia, ahora pertenecía a algo. No era como cuando Ed, Sophia y ella se unieron al grupo de Atlanta. Ed no la dejaba apenas juntarse con los demás los primeros días, diciendo que ella tenía que ocuparse de cuidar de Sophia.

Podría intentar dejarse el pelo largo. Lo consideró por unos momentos. Pero había visto lo que era para Lori tener que luchar contra el pelo largo enredado, intentando mantenerlo lo más ordenado posible y limpio. Parecía que daba más problemas que otra cosa. Pero podía considerarlo. Tal vez se equivocase y sí le quedase bien. Antes habría tenido demasiado miedo para intentarlo pero ahora tal vez podía hacerlo. No podía descartar algo sin intentarlo, siempre se decía eso en ese tipo de situaciones.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo frente al espejo, así que se agachó y se lavó un poco la cara con el agua y salió de la habitación. Aquel día le tocaba patrullar el perímetro de la prisión por si acaso aparecían caminantes o algo peor.

Sin embargo la idea seguía ahí, rondándola.

* * *

Mientras vigilaban la valla, se tiró un poco del pelo, pensativa. El rifle colgada de su hombro por la correa de tela mientras la mujer de pelo corto miraba perdidamente a los caminantes más allá del límite de la prisión sin prestarles atención realmente. Desde el incidente provocado cuando llegaron a la prisión, tras encontrar a ese grupo de presos escondido en la cafetería, ningún caminante había logrado entrar en la prisión. Aún así seguían patrullando y haciendo guardias. Ya no solo por los caminantes sino también por el Gobernador y su pueblo y las hostilidades que iban creciendo exponencialmente. Aún así la prisión era segura. Al menos contra los caminantes. Los seres humanos… eso era otro asunto.

A su lado Daryl la miró y ella ni siquiera reparó en ese gesto. El observador cazador, en cambio, si se dio cuenta de esto a su vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó directamente al cabo de otros diez minutos de silencio en los que Carol solo miraba a los caminantes sin prestar demasiada atención. Se había dado cuenta de cómo se cogía el pelo y ese no era un gesto muy frecuente en la mujer.

El sonido de otra voz humana fue suficiente para que Carol regresara al mundo real y se girase hacia su compañero de guardia, como comprobando que la voz provenía de ese lado en efecto.

-Nada. Nada importante –respondió.

Seguramente fuese cierto pero Daryl no la creyó y su mirada lo dejó claro. Sin embargo el cazador no husmeaba en la vida de los demás, ni siquiera ahora en los que era más parte del grupo de lo que lo había sido antes del invierno, o incluso antes de eso en Atlanta; y por ello no insistó. Aún así la pregunta anterior había sido suficiente y al cabo de un par de minutos más en silencio Carol sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

-Estaba pensando si dejarme el pelo largo. Solo eso.

A su lado Darl la miró esta vez como si acabase de sugerir ir al centro comercial a comprar zapatos y ya de paso algo de comida, o algo por el estilo.

-Supongo que es algo muy tonto dadas las circunstancias –añadió Carol ante el silencio de su compañero de guardia. Lo era, sin duda. Por eso había dicho que no era nada antes. Pero la forma de no insistir de Daryl, precisamente, había sido lo que la había hecho explicarse aunque no fuese necesario y tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué? –en vez de decir que estaba loca o que fuese una tontería Daryl le preguntó sus motivos. Carol pensó, una vez más, lo diferente que era hablar con Daryl a hacerlo con cualquier otro miembro del grupo.

Se tomó sus segundos para poder responder. Por fortuna estaban solos, todo estaba tranquilo más allá de la verja, y no había prisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo llevo largo –era una de las pocas razones a favor en realidad y ni siquiera era una buena razón. Corto era mucho más cómodo, seguro y ya una costumbre. Pero una costumbre de cuando estaba con Ed que no se había parado a pensar hasta ese día.

Ese era el verdadero motivo.

Daryl no dijo nada al comienzo y Carol supuso que le daba igual. No parecía un hombre que se fijase mucho en esos detalles. Al menos desde que le conocía no había demostrado hacerlo.

-Te queda bien como lo tienes –dijo por fin el hombre cuando ella ya creía que la conversación se había acabado ahí.

Carol le miró de nuevo pero esta vez esa Daryl quien miraba hacia los caminantes que estaban a más de un centenar de metros, estrechando los ojos por el sol que le daba de frente.

-Gracias –dijo y él hizo un gesto cuyo significado era similar al de un encogimiento de hombros.

-Es tu corte de pelo –zanjó esta vez, apartándose un poco de la verja para caminar unos cuantos pasos. Tenían que echar un vistazo a todo el perímetro por si podía haber agujeros o puntos flacos en las verjas.

Carol lo miró mientras caminaba y cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde Ed, a veces incluso le costaba acordarse de cómo era su vida antes. Al principio había pensado que tal vez fuese un tipo de mecanismo mental para hacer menos dolorosa la pérdida de Sophia y la pérdida del mundo, pero realmente habían pasado tantas cosas en el último año que parecía que lo que había ocurrido antes ya no tenía significado o motivo. Ella no era la misma y ella había pasado por todo aquello con aquel corte de pelo. Ella y no Ed. Ya no era el corte de peli que Ed le había impuesto, sino su propio corte de pelo. El de una mujer que había aprendido a sobrevivir y que era capaz de vigilar con un rifle a la espalda dispuesta a abatir al primer caminante, u hombre del Gobernador si era necesario, que quisiese atacarla a ella y a su familia.

Continuó caminando. Tenían que terminar la guardia, cierto.


End file.
